


Crazy over him

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Crazy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Slight Violence, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, mymrik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: Snufkin wakes up in an abandoned building with a headache but doesn't know how he arrived here.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Crazy over him

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It is I, Magnonette! 
> 
> Yes! I'm gonna be doing Whumptober with our dear babies! I'm sorry in advance lol
> 
> Day 1:Let’s Hang Out Sometimes : Waking Up Restrained

Waking up had always been quite easy for Snufkin. He would just wake up and open his eyes, and he’d be more awake than ever. That way he could get out of bed easily and go about his day before anyone would be awake to enjoy some time to himself.

Now, though, waking up was really hard for him, for some reason. He felt so groggy, his head hurt way too much, a little like when he had a hangover or when he bumped his head on something, like that but way worse.

Snufkin tried to move his arms to whip at his face and rub the back of his head, when he noticed that he couldn’t. He could feel something tugging at his wrists when he tried to move them. And why did it feel like he was sitting up?

A wave of panic washed over Snufkin, making him open his eyes, instantly awake. He almost choked on his own saliva when he realized what was happening.

He was in a dirty and dusty room, with no furniture aside from a hook in the wall above his head. His wrists were tied to the hook. He was sitting there against the wall, sitting up with his ankles tied tightly as well. He realized now that his headache wasn’t any hangover or little bump, it must have come from someone hitting him on the back of his head to knock him out. 

Now that he thought of it, it was true that he couldn’t remember going to bed the previous day. Or, anything about how the day went actually. He was sure he had spent some time with Moomin but then everything was a blur. 

Snufkin, in a panic, started to wiggled, struggling to get his paws free. He was starting to breathe heavily as panic took over. His wide eyes were fixed on his tied wrist as he tried to free them, failing miserably and only managing to tighten them.

He was in full panic when a sudden noise made him stop and snap his head towards the door. It opened slowly, letting a little light inside the room. A man entered, a knife in his hand, and approached the poor mumrik.

“Awake, are we.” He smiled, showing his rotten teeth. “Wonder how much you’ll get me.”

Snufkin was too shocked to say anything at first. He stared at the man, this one was old-looking and had torn clothes and was somehow walking without shoes.

“Maybe I should get skin first.” The man pondered to himself, caressing Snufkin’s cheek with his knife. “Or cut tail.”

Snufkin was tetanized. He couldn’t hold the tears that filled his eyes at the sheer terror emanating from what the man wanted to do to him.

“P-” He tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat, keeping any word from coming out.

“Maybe an ear?” The man continued to ramble to himself, playing with his knife. “Or finger?”

Snufkin sucked in a breath, his tears falling on his cheeks as the fear continued to rise, all thanks to the man slowly tracing shapes on his body with his knife, not yet cutting but letting the weight of it brush against his skin.

“Tail.” The man finally seemed to decide on, a sickly grin spreading on his face as he reached out to grab Snufkin’s thrashing tail. “Lively one, hold still.”

He pinned it to the floor, trying to still it, before slowly, oh so slowly, approaching the knife from it. The bear touch of the lame on it made Snufkin sob.

Then, he started to push on the knife. Snufkin started to scream, crying out to the man to stop, to let him go, to please, please leave him alive, leave his tail be. He begged him to stop, but the man only stopped for a short moment to pull out some old cloth from his pocket and use it as a gag to stop Snufkin from screaming and begging. Then, he got back to the task at hand, slowly, so slowly.

And through it all, Snufkin screamed.

Snufkin didn’t know how long it had been going on, when suddenly, a loud noise and loud voices appeared. He couldn’t see through the tears, couldn’t hear much through the ringing in his ears from the pain. All he knew was that the movement cutting his poor tail stopped.

The voices were loud and close, shapes were moving in front of him, but he couldn’t understand them through his teary eyes. He acknowledged that there had been a commotion in front of him. The voices were loud even despite his sobbing and his ringing ears.

A sudden hand was on his cheek, a big blurry white mass in front of his eyes. The furry paw caressed his cheeks softly before wiping the tears from his eyes, allowing him to finally see what was going on.

MoominMamma was in front of him, Moomin and Snorkmaiden just being her, all looking at him with shock and worried expressions. Behind them, the man was being handcuffed by the Inspector as he was held down by MoominPappa, Little My biting his leg hard and refusing to let go.

“Here. It’s over now. We’re here.” MoominMamma was whispering to him gently. “We’ll get you untied and get you back home and then you can stay in the guest bedroom, alright?”

Snufkin, although still crying and having a hard time understanding words passed the pain, nodded slowly, still sobbing. Moomin and Snorkmaiden quickly approached to untie him, trying their best to be gentle with him.

“I need to wrap your tail so it’ll stop the bleeding. It might hurt, alright?” MoominMamma warned, still caressing his cheeks in an attempt to comfort him a little.

Snufkin nodded again and she moved to face his tail. Snufkin’s breath hitched as he looked at his poor member. It wasn’t fully cut off, thank goodness, but it was cut pretty deep and was bleeding pretty badly. His tail was twitching slightly now and again with the pain, making the bleeding worse.

MoominMamma tried her best to be as gentle as possible, getting a bandage out of her handbag and starting to slowly wrap it around his wound while lightly raising his tail off the floor, making the bandage tight enough to help stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Moomin and Snorkmaiden, who were done with the bonds and had undone the gag, took hold of his paws, squeezing gently to let him know they were there. They let him squeeze their paws back, a little too tightly, with the pain.

“Here.” MoominMamma finally said. “It’s done. Let’s get you back home now.”

Snufkin wasn’t sure how they would get him home, as he wasn’t sure if he could walk at the moment. But, MoominMamma surprised him as she carefully picked him up, making sure to keep the injured tail out of the way to not hurt him farther.

She carried him out of the run down house, passing by the Inspector as he was forcing the man up under the watch of MoominPappa and a feral Little My ready to strike again to get him to the jail. 

Snufkin, finally feeling safe in MoominMamma’s arms, despite his painful tail, allowed himself to close his eyes and lean against her, enjoying the soft feeling of her fur against his cheek, a nice contrast from the dirty floor he’d been on just before. As he was carried on the way back home, he let himself be enveloped in darkness, all sounds slowly fading away.

When he woke up again, he was on a soft mattress, covered by a warm and comfortable blanket. He could feel the bandage on his tail, still hurting like hell, despite it being covered under the blanket.

The room was dark, but he could recognize it as MoominHouse’s guest room. The curtains were drawn so the light couldn’t get it, which he was actually thankful for as his head was pounding just from being awake.

Snufkin gasped lightly as his tail twitched, making the pain worse for a moment and almost bringing him back to tears. Then, there was a noise close by, a shuffling sound. Something moved next to him, but he didn’t feel like he had the energy to move his head to look at where it was coming from.

Soon, a white head appeared in his vision, a groggy Moomin rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and son after, Snorkmaiden. They immediately stilled when they noticed he was awake.

“S- Snufkin!” Moomin said in disbelief. “You’re awake!”

“How are you feeling?” Snorkmaiden asked nervously.

Snufkin tried to open his mouth to talk but his voice was so dried he couldn’t get any word out before coughing, which made his wince as the pain in his tail intensified.

“Hold on. I’ll get you a glass of water!” Snorkmaiden said, hurrying out of the room.

“It’s okay.” Moomin whispered, stroking his hair gently as Snufkin coughed, a few tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain. “You’re home now. You’re safe. We’ll help you heal, and then we can go walk in the forest again.”

As Moomin talked Snufkin through the pain, Snorkmaiden came back in the room with the glass of water she had mentioned. They helped him drink it, being very gentle all the while, and continued to reassure him. Snorkmaiden explained that she informed MoominMamma that Snufkin was awake and that this one was preparing some pain medicine for him.

Once Snufkin was calmer, the pain having died down to something more manageable, Moomin and Snorkmaiden started to talk to him about this and that, project of adventures, of days to just chill on the beach or in a meadow, making crown flowers, picking up shells, anything they would do once he was better, to keep his main away from what had happened to him.

MoominMamma came a little while later with some pain medicine and a strange mixture that she gently applied on Snufkin’s wound, while the other two tried to keep talking to him as the pain worsened. After she was done, MoominMamma stroked Snufkin’s hair lovingly to sooth him and told him that he would be fine now, and that he should go back to sleep.

Snufkin didn’t feel like sleeping, not after everything that had happened and not when it hurt so much, but Moomin and Snorkmaiden came up with the idea of reading a book to him to help him relax and go to sleep, and soon, he found himself drifting away into the darkness again.

It took a few days for Snufkin to get better, at least better enough to move with a minimum of pain in his tail, days spent listening to Snorkmaiden and Moomin talking about anything and everything to him. Of course, Snufkin, even though he was better, had to be extra careful with his tail and avoided moving too much, still scared of hurting himself more.

After those days, Joxter came by, having heard of what had happened and wanting to see how his son was doing. As soon as he saw his son, he refused to get him off his sight, following him everywhere but staying a little away from him when he noticed that his son needed a little space.

Little My did much the same as Joxter, more often than not riding his hat as they watched over Snufkin. She was still furious against that crazy man, still wanted to make him pay for what he had done to her brother. She could see how much Snufkin had been affected by this, much more fearful of the outside and much more jumpy than usual.

Snufkin, on the other side, couldn’t find their attention annoying. If he had to be honest, he actually felt a little reassured that they were always near him. He had to admit that this whole affair had really scarred him. He was afraid of everything now, afraid of every little noise behind him, afraid whenever someone touched him, afraid to be attacked again and that, this time, they wouldn’t come in time to save him.

At least, he could say that his friends and his family were really here to support him and protect him. Between Little My and Joxter watching over him at all times, MoominMamma always checking on him and on his tail, and Moomin and Snorkmaiden, trying their best to cheer him up and make him think of other things, pushing him to come with them outside.

It took a few weeks for Snufkin to finally recover, to finally feel safe again, surrounded by his two dear families. He’d never been this grateful to have them in his life, never been so happy that his father was so clingy with him. Now, he could finally accept their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Aw, poor Snufkin :( I really hurt him good. At least he has his families to take care of him.


End file.
